


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Louis, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Pining, barman harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Louis Tomlinson begins visiting a new pub on his lunch break, mostly because he really fancies Harry, the cute, curly-haired barman. As Louis gears up to ask him out, he doesn't realise that there is a huge stumbling block in his way: Harry is taken, and by someone rather familiar.





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halos_Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/gifts).



> Thank you a million times to Nic for betaing! <3  
> \---  
> Original prompt:  
> AU where Louis meets Harry at a bar or a club maybe and is immediately attracted to him and really wants to ask him out at the end of the night but finds out that Harry is actually taken and by one of Louis' best friends. *angsty much* just a lot of pining, Harry confused about his feelings.

Louis used to come here loads before. Well, a fair amount. Okay, only occasionally.

But this pub was nicer than the one nearer his house anyway. The toilets weren’t freezing. The landlord wasn’t grumpy. The crisps were Walkers, instead of some generic brand.

And, fine. The cute guy behind the bar was a big draw. Louis stuck out like a sore thumb, sitting at a table by the window, surrounded by older men drinking pints of draft lager.

Louis preferred a bottle, and he was sure the cute barman - shiny, brown curls bouncing gleefully just above his shoulders - gave him a faint smirk every time he ordered. The man seemed around Louis’ age, and so Louis kind of thought of them in kindred spirits among such a stale, dull environment.

But he really did prefer this pub. Honestly.

“Another Peroni?” the man asked when Louis approached the bar. 

“Yes, please.”

The man smirked and turned to get a bottle out of the fridge.

“Have you just moved in around here? I’ve not seen you before the last week or so.”

“Uh… no. I work around the corner and I just started popping in on my lunch break. Need to get out of the office, you know how it is.”

The man smiled, placing the uncapped bottle on the bar. “Yeah. Anything else?”

“A bag of salt and vinegar, please.”

He placed his card to the contactless reader, thanked the man and returned to his table. He picked at the bottle label and tried not to get caught looking at the man. He wasn’t coming here  _ every _ day. That would be weird. But clearly, it was often enough that the man had noticed. 

Louis quickly finished his beer and crisps and headed out, turning left in the direction of home. He wasn’t sure why he said anything about an office, since he mostly worked from home. He supposed he wasn’t very good at lying.

Once he arrived home, the cupcakes were cool enough to ice, so he decorated them and boxed them up. He placed them on the front passenger seat of his car - he had perfected securing the box with the seat belt by now - rounded the car and got into the driver’s side.

It was a brief drive over to Liam’s, but Louis never exactly drove fast when he had goods in the car, especially considering he was probably close to the limit after his two beers. He pulled into the tiny car park that Liam shared with the other businesses either side, and took the cakes in.

“Louis!” Liam said, beaming as he looked up from his phone. “A little early today.”

“I got an early start.” Louis placed the box on the counter. “The goods.”

Liam opened the box and sniffed. “Lemon! My favourite. I’m gonna put them out now. Want a cup of tea?”

“Mm, I do. But I should have a coffee. I went to the pub for lunch.”

“And then drove here?” Liam snorted. “You put my cupcakes at risk.”

“Never. My babies come first.”

Liam placed the cupcakes in the display case, before making Louis a coffee. It was the same old routine. Liam handed the drink to Louis, who tried to pay, and Liam refused. 

Baking used to just be a hobby for Louis, but it was Liam who convinced him to go professional. Louis was a very frequent visitor to the Payne family’s tea house, and they became his first clients. He had delivered them cupcakes almost every single day since.

“Had much on this week?” Liam asked, promptly peeling the casing off of a cupcake and taking a bite.

“Liam!” Louis sighed. “Um, I have a wedding cake to make on Saturday. Then I’ve got a huge order of brownies to get ready to be couriered first thing Monday morning. The week’s been quiet so far, though.”

“When are you gonna open a shop?”

“When I start shitting money.” Louis picked up his coffee, which Liam had served in a paper cup. He knew Louis too well. “I’ve really got to go. Sorry.”

“I’m free!” Liam called after him as he headed towards the door. “For dinner, or a drink. Whenever you’ve got time for me?”

Louis threw a grin over his shoulder, along with his middle finger.

-

He returned to the pub the next evening, which happened to be a Friday. The place was buzzing, but still not with Louis’ demographic. The barman probably thought Louis had no friends, which wasn’t true, but they were all busy. Liam was working late on a stock check, Niall was home with his family in Ireland for the summer, and Jake was seeing his new boyfriend.

“Let me guess…” the barman said as he approached Louis. “Peroni? In a bottle?”

“Ha, I’m not that predictable.”

“Ah!” The man flashed a grin. “You want to see the cocktail menu.”

“Oh? I do, do I?”

“I think so.” The man held a laminated menu out for Louis. “I make a mean Leg Spreader.”

“Excuse me?”

“Go on.” The man snatched the menu back. “You’ll like it.”

“You’d have no way of knowing that unless it tastes like Peroni.” Louis rolled his eyes, smiling. “Okay, fine.”

“Great.” 

The man poured ingredients into a cocktail shaker so quick that Louis could barely catch what they were. He popped the lid on, shook the shaker, and poured the liquid and ice into a glass. He garnished it with a cherry, before pushing it towards Louis.

“Prepare for your legs to be spread.” The man grabbed a paper straw and shoved it into the glass.

Louis fought a blush as he took a sip. “Gosh. Fruity. Not the kind of drink I’d expect to be served in a place like this, I have to say.”

“Well, cocktails weren’t really a thing in here until I started. I convinced them to let me come up with a menu, but you’re unlikely to convince any of the other staff to make one when I’m not here.” He paused to laugh. “I’m Harry.”

“And I’m Louis.” Louis held his hand out, and Harry took it. Louis was convinced that there was a spark when they touched. “Now I’ll feel bad ordering a beer from you.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Harry said with a chuckle. 

Louis sat on a barstool and watched Harry pull pints and chat easily to his customers. Despite custom picking up and the pub getting pretty busy, Harry checked on Louis constantly. Maybe he felt sorry for him for being all on his own, but Louis couldn’t shake the feeling that Harry might have been interested in him, just as he was interested in Harry.

Louis wasn’t exactly shy, but his confidence didn’t stretch to asking guys out without testing the water first. He had dipped his toe in, and he was now ready to take the plunge. The pub closed pretty late, but maybe Harry was available after a lunchtime shift soon.

Someone was chattering away behind Louis, getting closer and closer, and it took a second for him to realise that the voice was familiar. He looked over his shoulder.

“Louis! What are  _ you _ doing  _ here?” _

The surprised faces of Liam and Jake stared at him, and he willed his cheeks not to flush. He felt like he had been caught out, and it was awkward as fuck. 

“Well, I guess you’ve met Harry?” Jake continued. 

“Wh—” Louis frowned, uncomprehending.

“Hi!” Harry said, walking over. “You two want a drink?”

“Lime and soda!” Liam piped up.

“Jack and Coke, please,” Jake said. 

“‘Please’ doesn’t cut it.” Harry leaned over the bar, turning his cheek towards Jake. “I need a kiss first.”

Jake obliged, kissing him on the cheek before Harry grinned and walked away to make the drinks.

“Aww,” Liam cooed in amusement. “Sickening.”

This could not be happening. Trust Louis to fancy his best friend’s new boyfriend. Well, that idea was out the window. Louis was just grateful he didn’t ask Harry out before Jake came in.

“Seriously, Lou, what are you doing here?” Liam asked, slapping him on the shoulder. “Who are you here with?”

“Oh, um… I was so sick of baking, I headed out for a walk, and found this place. Just popped in for a quick drink.”

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Jake said, lowering his voice and smiling. “I’m so glad you’ve met Harry, Lou.”

“He’s really nice,” Louis said, trying not to sound too miserable.

Liam had a quick drink before heading home, and Louis made a hasty exit not long later. The last thing he needed was to sit and watch Harry and Jake make eyes at each other, so he decided to get started on some work. He decided to try something new for the Paynes, so he made a small batch of soft chocolate and raspberry cookies.

He sat in front of the TV and chose a film on Netflix. He ate all the cookies and fell asleep with crumbs on his t-shirt.

-

He thought he could handle it.

After all, it wasn’t that deep. He just fancied Harry, that’s all. Getting over it should not have been hard, and so Louis accepted an invitation to go for dinner with the two of them and Liam.

But Louis couldn’t bear it. Jake was so smitten, and who could blame him? Jake’s fingers were always touching Harry’s hair, and for some reason it really punched Louis in the gut. 

“We got this new tea in, and my mum hated it, but my dad liked it.” Liam paused to take a sip of his Coke. “They haven’t stopped talking about it in four days.”

“Make me a cup tomorrow, and I’ll be the judge,” Louis replied, keeping his eyes on Harry and Jake. “They’ll trust my judgement, right?”

“I suppose.”

Louis stabbed a few pieces of pasta with his fork. “How did these two meet again?”

Despite being directly opposite, Harry and Jake weren’t paying any attention to Louis or Liam. They were chatting at a mile a minute, somehow finding moments to take bites of their food in between. Louis finally tore his gaze away and looked at Liam.

Liam shrugged. “Tinder, I think?”

“Oh.”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“What?!” Louis squeaked. “Um, no. What? You think I fancy Jake or something?”

“No, God. I know you don’t.” Liam snorted in amusement. “Just… I know you’ve been single for a while and you get down about it sometimes.”

“I don’t get down about it. I just get lonely sometimes, but that’s just a symptom of living on my own.”

“You know, if you got a flatmate, you wouldn’t be lonely. Plus, you might be able to open that shop we talked about…”

“Yeah, alright. I’m thinking about it. I have to talk to my uncle. I don’t think he’d be pleased if I sublet the spare room without discussing it with him.”

“What’s that?” Harry interjected. “Subletting a spare room?”

Louis would scream there and then if Harry said he needed a room.

“Um. Maybe.”

“Sounds fun,” Harry said. “I live with four other guys. It’s… interesting.”

“Mm, it means we have to be quiet,” Jake added.

Louis groaned quietly as Harry laughed stupidly.

“Jake, shush!”

“Yeah, man.” Liam frowned and shook his head. “We don’t need to know the sordid details of your sex life.”

Louis scoffed, louder than he meant to, and Harry turned to look at him.

“What do you do, Louis?”

“I’m a baker.”

Harry tilted his head. “Like at Gregg’s?”

Liam cackled.

“No,” Louis said. “I work freelance. I bake and deliver stuff for some local businesses, including Liam’s, and I bake other to-order stuff. Birthdays, weddings, et cetera.”

“Like a cute little artisan bakery, except he doesn’t have a shop,” Liam added helpfully.

“Not quite,” Louis told Harry.

“That’s so cool!” Harry smiled, turning to Jake who nodded. “I have to try something.”

“You should visit Liam’s family’s tea house,” Louis replied. “It’s down the other end of the high road, on the Parade. You know, where the Post Office is?”

“Oh! I think I’ve seen it.”

Louis smiled, before turning his attention back to his food. 

-

“Harry came in yesterday.”

Louis froze, before checking himself and trying to seem casual.

“Oh?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, he wanted to try something you baked. He loved the Eton Mess cupcake.”

“Oh. Yeah, I always make an extra one for myself.”

Liam took the box from Louis and began to unpack today’s delivery. Nutella cupcakes. A simple option, but a popular one.

“So.” Liam cleared his throat. “What’s going on?”

“With what?” Louis asked, taking the box back when Liam had finished unpacking.

“You and Harry.”

“What?” Louis scoffed, glancing up at Liam as he swiped his finger through a rogue bit of Nutella icing on the inside of the box. “I barely know him.”

“Are you sure? Because there’s kind of a weird vibe there. What were you really doing at the pub, all on your own?”

Louis blinked at him for a second before sighing loudly and leaning against the counter. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“It’s just me, Lou.”

Louis buried his head in his hands. “Okay, I popped into the pub for a wee when I was passing one day, and I stayed for a drink because I saw Harry and I fancied him. I went back a couple of times and was building up the courage to ask him out, until you and Jake came in just in the nick of time.”

“God,” Liam said with a scoff. “Awkward.”

“Yup.” Louis looked up at Liam. “I thought the feeling was mutual, but I guess not.”

“Just because he’s with someone else, it doesn’t mean he didn’t fancy you too.” Liam slapped Louis on the arm. “It just means neither of you can do anything about it.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis whined. “It’s a lot easier to just believe that he’s not interested.”

Liam just shrugged. 

-

Harry became a regular fixture in Louis’ social life. He and Jake seemed attached at the hip, which annoyed Louis, but what could he do?

Okay, so he fancied his mate’s boyfriend, and that was what it was. He had a bigger problem, though, which was that the more time he spent around Harry, the stronger his feelings became. He was no longer just attracted to Harry, he really liked him. It made Louis want to put his head through the wall every time Harry even looked his way.

“You don’t have to say yes every time Jake asks us to come out.”

“Shut up, Liam.” Louis huffed and took a swig from his Peroni. “It’s not as easy as that, is it? To actually say no, I’d need some kind of emotional strength. I’m weak, Li. I’m a glutton for punishment.”

_ “Fuck, _ you are so dramatic.” Liam stood up and began to walk away. “It’s bloody annoying.”

“Where are you going?”

Liam just walked away. Jake had gone to the bar ten minutes ago for another drink, but Louis guessed he got distracted talking to Harry, who was still working for the next half an hour, and would join the boys afterwards to head over to Jake’s for a movie night.

Liam was right. Louis needed to learn how to say no.

“Where’s Liam?” Jake asked, sliding into the bench seat next to Louis. 

“Dunno, probably in the gents. Did you get lost?”

“What? Oh.” Jake grinned. “Nah, I was just chatting to Harry. I really like him, Lou. Do you and Liam like him?”

“Um…” Louis swiftly tried to work out what to say, but he opened his mouth before he had come up with anything. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

“You guys’ opinion means a lot to me.” Jake frowned. “What do you mean, ‘fine’?”

Louis sighed. “He’s great, Jake. I really like him.”

Liam approached the table, freezing as he heard Louis’ words.

Louis looked up at him. “Jake was just getting our opinion on Harry.”

“Oh.” Liam glanced at Louis before looking back at Jake. “Yeah, man. He’s cool. Why else would we hang out with the pair of you so much?”

“True,” Jake said as Liam turned to look at Louis once again.

Once Harry got off work, the four of them walked to the bus stop to get to Jake’s. They got on the bus when it came along, and Harry sat next to Jake, Liam and Louis sat behind them. Louis folded his arms and glowered at the back of their heads, and Liam nudged him.

“Maybe you should go home.”

“Shh!”

Liam shrugged, sighed, and turned to look out of the window. It was beginning to rain, and Louis frowned. All he could think about was the fact that his hair was going to get wet and he would look like shit all night in front of Harry.

It was ridiculous. Maybe Liam was right. Louis should keep his distance. 

After tonight.

When they got off the bus, Louis took his jacket off and shielded his head from the rain. They jogged the few minutes it took to arrive at Jake’s, and Jake gave everyone a change of clothes. Liam and Harry peeled their wet clothes off, right there in the living room, and Louis froze. Harry lifted his t-shirt up over his head and exposed a pasty white torso, toned and littered with tattoos.

To Louis’ absolute mortification, Harry looked up and caught him staring.

“I need a beach holiday,” he said with a grin, as if to explain himself.

“Same,” Louis said, turning away to change his own clothes.

“Did you not bring any baked goods with you, Lou?” Liam asked in a blatant attempt to change the subject. “For snacks?”

“No, I didn’t. Are you gonna go and make the tea?”

“No.”

“Oh, so you want  _ me _ to work for free but  _ you  _ don’t wanna work for free?”

Liam pulled a face while Harry chuckled quietly. Jake came to take their wet clothes from them, throwing them into the tumble dryer as Harry dropped himself down onto the sofa to open Netflix and choose a film.

“What do we fancy?” He hummed as he aimlessly scrolled down the various menus. “Anyone got a preference?”

“Just put something scary on,” Jake said as he walked into the room and sat next to Harry. “Louis will shit himself.”

“As fucking if!”

“Ooh, horror it is, then,” Harry said with a smirk.

“I don’t get scared,” Louis insisted. “I just concentrate really hard and as a consequence, I jump easily.”

Harry went ahead and put on some random horror film - dickhead - and Louis was determined not to embarrass himself. He sat on the floor in front of the sofa, clutching a cushion to keep his nerves steady.

It was alright, at first, until Harry decided to start kicking at Louis’ arm with a socked foot at tense moments. After the third time, Louis grabbed him by the ankle and looked over his shoulder.

“I’m literally gonna kill you.”

“Calm down.” Harry grinned. “Chicken.”

Louis squeezed his ankle before letting go. He turned his attention back to the film, wincing slightly as someone was slashed across the stomach.

-

Louis kept his nerve throughout the rest of the film, mostly managing to ignore Harry poking him with his toe.

Except he didn’t ignore it, not really. It was all he could think about, and his skin burnt where Harry touched him, which was stupid because it wasn’t exactly a romantic touch. It was a toe nudging him, for God’s sake.

The film ended, and before Louis realised what was happening, Jake announced he was going into the kitchen to make more popcorn, and Liam had disappeared for a wee.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked. “Not too scared?”

“Arse,” Louis muttered, grinning, despite himself. He stood up and sat on the sofa next to Harry. “In fact, I might go home in a minute.”

“Aw, no! Don’t go.”

“Can’t deal with this relentless bullying.”

“Ha!” Harry slapped his palm to the middle of Louis’ chest before pressing his knuckles into the side of Louis’ arm. “Stay.”

Their eyes met, and Harry gave him a small smile. Louis’ heart jolted.  _ He’s Jake’s boyfriend, _ Louis screamed to himself, and that was the only thing that stopped him from moving in.

“I am so tired!” Liam strode into the room and plonked himself down on the sofa next to Louis, jostling him. “Alright, Lou?” 

Louis turned to glare at Liam. “Fine.”

“Haz!” Jake called from the kitchen.

Harry leapt up and headed off to the kitchen. Louis moved up a little so that he and Liam weren’t squished together.

“Lou,” Liam said with a sigh. “What are you doing?”

“Just chatting.”

“This is only gonna end badly.” Liam shook his head. “Seriously.”

“I know.” Louis stood up and walked towards the hallway. “I’m gonna sort it.”

He didn’t know how. He left the room, heading down the hallway towards the stairs and jogged up, heading for a quick wee before trotting back down the stairs. He could see the kitchen from the bottom step, and as he glanced in, he saw Jake pressing Harry against the counter, the two of them snogging. It wasn’t a rushed, heated snog, but a slow, sweet, touching embrace. Louis’ heart jolted once again, and he had the wild urge to cry.

“I’m off,” he told Liam as he walked into the living room and began to push his feet into his trainers.

Liam turned his body towards him.

“Are you gonna say bye to the others?”

“They’re busy.” Louis cleared his throat. “Tell them I’m tired?”

“What about your clothes? You’re still in Jake’s stuff.”

“Tell him I’ll bring them round tomorrow.”

-

A couple of days later, Louis took Jake’s clothes round and swapped them for his own. Harry wasn’t there - thank God - and Louis made a vow to himself.

Say no to every invite.

It was okay at first. He didn’t mind not going out, and he was prepared to put up with the pain of not seeing Harry. Of missing him. But Jake was beginning to seem a little suspicious, and that was beginning to become tricky.

“I’m just busy,” Louis said as he iced a cake, Jake standing next to him clutching a cup of tea. “Lots and lots of baking to do.”

“I miss you!” Jake whined. “Me and Harry both do.”

“I’ll be free before you know it,” Louis replied, having no intention of being free again. “But Liam’s right. I really should open a bakery. It’s the next logical step. If I want to do that, I need to work harder.”

“That’s fair.”

One day, Louis would tell Jake the truth. Maybe in a year if he and Harry break up. Maybe in ten years when they’re married and Louis goes round for a barbecue and they’re exchanging stories. The mere thought twisted uncomfortably in his stomach, but he knew that if he just kept up refusing to come out and avoiding Harry, he could shake this.

Soon enough, Jake had finished his tea and left, and Louis was on his way to deliver to Liam. Even though it had been a lie to say that he was too busy to go out, he  _ had _ been keeping himself busy with baking more. He had taken some samples in to Liam, who had tried them and been happy to order more than usual.

“You really didn’t need to indulge me, Liam,” Louis said as he popped Liam’s delivery on the counter. “Are you even selling all this stuff?”

“Yeah!” Liam punctuated with a nod. “A lot of it’s still good the next morning, and you get people picking up a cookie or a bit of cake with their morning coffee. In fact, it’s making me wonder if I should start getting you to deliver in the AM.”

“But you always said there was no point.”

Liam shrugged. “I guess there’s a point now. Word is getting round about your cakes, you know.”

Louis watched as Liam put the cupcakes and brownies into the display case. Maybe he should take a week off and go on holiday. Physically take himself away from all reminders of Harry and this ridiculous situation.

As if on cue, Liam cleared his throat and began speaking.

“Harry comes in a lot, you know. Always asks for something you’ve made.”

Louis slammed his hand on the counter.  _ “Why _ would you bring him up?”

“Sorry! Just… he asks after you, and I never know what to say.”

“Just say I’m busy. You’re the one who told me to do this, remember?”

Liam shrugged, before nodding. “I just feel bad for Harry.”

Louis sighed loudly.

-

Louis continued to keep busy for a couple of weeks. He didn’t take a day off, and he barely allowed himself any down time. If he wasn’t baking, he was reorganising his bedroom, or cleaning the flat, or doing a bit of gardening.

He finally gave himself a day off from keeping busy, and spent a rainy Sunday afternoon sitting in front of the TV, eating cake and drinking tea in his underwear. 

He slapped his stomach. The result of all his distraction baking had been a slight weight gain, and he promised himself he would take more time away from the kitchen and go for a walk. Maybe he would walk to make Liam’s delivery tomorrow, or maybe he should take up running.

Whatever.

He couldn’t be bothered. Getting over someone was hard, and it was ridiculous that he was finding it so difficult. He barely knew Harry. He shouldn’t have been having so much trouble with it.

The next day, he did indeed get up early so he could be ready to leave a little earlier and walk. He dropped off three morning deliveries on foot, leaving Liam until last. He sighed as he plopped the box onto the counter and rounded it to sit on Liam’s stool.

“Gimme a tea. You know what?” Louis paused dramatically and shook his head. “Pop a sugar in it.”

“What the fuck’s the matter with  _ you?” _ Liam asked, surprised. “You’re all… blotchy.  _ And _ you always say sugar in tea is absolute sacrilege.”

“Getting fit. Did my deliveries on foot. Healthy body, healthy mind and all that.”

Liam snorted as he made Louis a cup of tea. “Yeah, whatever.”

Louis hadn’t slept well the night before. Not long after he had gone to bed, he began to worry that he was taking on too much. He had the urge now to stay as busy as possible, but once he was starting to feel better he reckoned he would struggle with all the extra bookings he had taken. He sighed and propped his chin on his palm, elbow on the counter.

“What am I doing with my life, Li?”

Liam shrugged. “You’re running your own business, which is going well. You’re gonna get a shop soon…”

“You want me to open a bakery more than I want to open a bakery.”

“Because I want you to be as successful as possible and I know your potential.” Liam placed the mug of tea in front of Louis. “From now on, Lou, you need to bring a portable cup. I’m not making you another cup of tea in a disposable one.”

“I can’t carry around a bloody cup on my deliveries.”

“Then you either stop for ten minutes to drink it here with me, or you go without.” Liam flicked Louis’ ear. “What’s the matter with you? You’re out of sorts.”

“I just feel weird. I guess I’m just in a funk.”

“I’m not used to seeing you like this, man.”

Louis pouted. Maybe it wasn’t just Harry. Maybe there was some underlying issue. Then again, Louis had been happy enough before, single and growing his business. He hadn’t been especially lonely or unsatisfied.

“Have you seen Harry?” Louis asked, regretting it almost immediately.

“Um… yeah.”

Louis nudged him. “And?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say. He asks after you every damn time.”

“What does Jake say when he asks about me?”

“Well, Jake’s just chuffed his friends and his boyfriend get along. I mean, remember when he was seeing David?”

Louis scrunched his face. Jake’s last boyfriend, David, was a class A prick and it had taken two months too long for Jake to realise. Liam and Louis had never hidden their disdain for the man, and it had caused a bit of a push-and-pull for poor Jake.

“Do you think I should tell Jake?” Louis mused. “I mean, am I being a bad friend by keeping this from him?”

Liam inhaled sharply through his teeth. “Not sure. It might open a can of worms if Harry has feelings for you, too.”

“Don’t  _ say _ that.” Louis scoffed quietly, turning to lean back against the counter, staring up at the cupcake mural painted on the wall. “This is getting on my nerves, you know. I just can’t work out why Harry’s affected me this much.”

“Maybe you had a connection.”

“Maybe it was love at first sight.” Louis snorted. “The thing is, I was drawn in by how physically attractive he is, but once I got to know him, he was even better.”

Liam began to clear his throat like he had a popcorn kernel stuck in it, and Louis frowned at the rude interruption.

“Anyway,” he continued. “He’s the whole package. He’s fun, and kind, and—”

_ “Shut up,” _ Liam growled quietly.

Louis widened his eyes. “Liam—”

“Louis!”

Louis spun around and there was Harry, standing at the counter behind him, grinning. Louis felt his face flush red.

“Oh.”

“Where the hell have you been?!” Harry was still grinning. “It’s been ages. I’ve missed you.”

Louis blinked at Liam, mortified. He composed himself before smiling at Harry politely.

“Been busy.”

“Baking, yeah?  _ God, _ Louis, I’m so obsessed with your cakes.” Harry pointed at Liam. “He’ll tell you. I come in every day and get whatever you’ve brought in. Your brownies in particular - incredible.”

“Oh.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Thanks very much.”

“Liam tells me you make amazing blondies. I’m so desperate to try them that I’m thinking of putting in an official order.”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “Don’t be silly. I’ll, um, make sure I bear your request in mind.”

“Great!” Harry looked at Liam for the first time. “So, what have we got today?”

“Peanut butter cookies,” Liam said, moving to put a cookie in a paper bag for him. “I advise a cup of tea with it. It’s very sweet.”

“You said you liked it!” Louis protested.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Saying it’s sweet doesn’t mean I didn’t like it. I’m paying for your services. If I didn’t like it, I would tell you.”

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Harry said with a smirk, tapping his debit card to the reader. “Louis, don’t be a stranger.”

Harry walked out, and immediately, Louis missed him.

-

It completely fucked him up, of course. All of the progress he had made to forget about Harry went swirling down the drain the moment Harry had walked into Payne’s, and now he was back at square one.

Harry had been so pleased to see him, so eager. Louis couldn’t help but overthink constantly about what that might mean, which was stupid because they were in an impossible situation. Louis would never make a move, of course, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, Liam was right and Harry felt the same.

He tried to just continue on as normal. He forced himself to stop taking on too much work, and focused on getting back to his old routine. That all went to shit, though, about a week later when he had an order come through.

“Blondies?” Louis bit his lip as his eyes flicked up to the name of the sender of the email. Thank God it wasn’t Harry. “Great.”

The next day, Louis started with the order for twenty-six blondies. He was glad he was making something he was versed in making, because he was immensely distracted. So distracted, in fact, that he realised that he had made thirty blondies.

“You’re a dickhead,” he said aloud to himself. “You did that on purpose.”

The accusation hung in the air as Louis shook his head, packing the twenty-six into a box before glaring at the other four. He could, of course, send them with the other twenty-six as freebies, but some wild, stupid part of his brain was telling him they were sent as a sign. Maybe he should take this sign as an indicator that he should do something about the situation, once and for all. He needed to talk to Harry.

Louis loaded the box into his car, along with Liam’s delivery, and began the drive. The blondies were being delivered to a house about half an hour’s drive away, so Louis headed there first. He kept himself distracted by playing the radio loudly and singing along, and before he knew it, he was dropping Liam’s three-layer red velvet cake off.

“Yes!” Liam cheered when he opened the box. “My favourite.”

“Everything’s your favourite,” Louis said. “Save a slice for your mum. She requested this cake.”

“Will do.” Liam fell quiet as he transferred the cake to a stand. “Want a tea?”

“No, I can’t stop. Things to do.”

“Alright,” Liam replied, smiling warmly. “See you tomorrow.”

Louis departed with a wave, and got back into his car. He took a deep breath, started the car, and drove to the other end of the high road. He parked behind the pub and climbed out, grabbing the small cupcake box stuffed with blondies on his way.

If Harry wasn’t working, Louis would take it as a sign. A sign to counter the previous sign, or something. It didn’t matter, because Louis spotted Harry before he had even entered the pub. His head was bowed slightly as he pulled a pint, his curls framing his face beautifully and Louis couldn’t help but sigh.

Harry placed the pint on the bar, taking payment before turning back and leaning on the bar. His face was neutral, before he looked up and saw Louis walking towards him.

“Oh my God!” Harry let out a laugh. “Not too busy to come and see me, now?”

“I found some time for you,” Louis replied, before mentally scolding himself for flirting. 

“Well, it’s just about time for my break, but what can I get you? I’ll get your drink and you can come into the back with me. Peroni?”

“Oh no. I don’t want to invade your break time.”

“Don’t be silly!” Harry shook his head. “I’d just sit back there in silence scrolling aimlessly through my phone. I’ll be happy for the company.”

“Um, okay. An orange juice, please.”

Harry grinned, eyes dancing as if something was funny about Louis asking for an orange juice. He quickly threw some ice into a glass, uncapped a glass bottle of orange juice and decanted it. He handed it to Louis, before pulling up the bar hatch.

“Come on, then.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Louis, it’s just an orange juice.” Harry rolled his eyes. “On the house.”

“But… alright, thanks.”

Harry led Louis through the back and out into the yard. There was a little garden table with chairs in the middle, and it was covered in empty glasses. Harry sighed.

“Fuck’s sake,” he muttered. “So. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Um…” Louis took a deep breath and opened the little cupcake box. “I brought you some blondies. I had some left over from an order, so…”

“No way!” Harry gasped as he picked up the glasses from the table. “Really?”

“Really.”

Harry took a few steps closer to Louis and hummed, before opening his mouth and raising his eyebrows pointedly and lifting his arms to show that his hands were full.  _ Was he fucking serious? _

Louis picked up a blondie and held it out to Harry, who leaned forward to take a bite. Harry’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and he let out a long, loud groan.

“Oh my God, Louis!” He groaned again, and Louis felt all too warm. Harry was mere inches from his face, making those noises and saying his name and it was too much to take. “You’re so amazing.”

Harry looked at him, shaking his head ever so slightly. Louis had a wild urge to turn around and run away as fast as he could.

“Harry?” a voice called from inside the pub. “You out here?”

Harry took a very quick step backwards away from Louis, just as Jake emerged. His eyebrows shot up as he smiled at Louis.

“Lou, hi! It’s so good to see you. What on earth are you doing here?”

“Um—”

“Don’t judge me,” Harry interjected, smiling at Jake. “I placed an order with him for some of his blondies, so he was just delivering them. And you know what I’m like, I’ve just been talking at the poor lad about work, and… anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I was passing by so I brought you some lunch.” Jake held up the Tesco carrier bag he was holding. “Lou, are you hanging around? I’d love to catch up.”

“Uh, no. I’d better head off.”

“Find some time for us soon,” Jake said with a smile as he sat down at the garden table. “See ya later.”

Harry pointed. “Louis, that gate behind you leads to the car park, if you drove here.”

“I did. Thanks.” Louis held his hand up in an awkward wave. “Um, bye.”

-

“...And then Harry made up some bullshit story about putting a cake order in with me.” Louis threw his arms in the air and let them drop to his thighs with a thud. “I mean, what do you think that means?”

Liam frowned and shook his head. “Wait, so why did Harry think you were there?”

“Just that I’d come to see him. And that I had some spare blondies and thought he might like to try them.”

“‘Spare blondies’?” Liam snorted. 

“Shut up. Anyway, it was all perfectly innocent.” Louis paused to frown again. “Just… So, he was holding all these glasses, yeah, and he made me feed a blondie to him. It was just a bit… I dunno. Kind of felt like a moment.”

Liam blinked at him before shrugging. “You need to sort it out, mate. Properly sort it out.”

“I tried!” Louis protested. “I tried keeping my distance, didn’t work. I intended to talk to Harry when I went to the pub, but bloody Jake came in.”

Louis didn’t know how this all got so big and serious. He wasn’t exactly the kind of person to let things spiral out of control like this, and he was completely out of his comfort zone. Unrequited love was weird, and Louis couldn’t remember the last time he was in this position, let alone with someone who was in a relationship. With one of his best mates.

He spent the next few days pondering the best course of action. Maybe he should have reverted to his original plan to talk to Harry about it, but that would be so awkward. Besides, the more time he spent in Harry’s company, the worse it got. 

Four days after the pub incident, Louis heart fell out of his arse when he got a text. From Harry.

_ ‘Hey, it’s Harry. Got your number from Liam. Hope that’s ok. I know you’re probably avoiding me but I really need to talk to you? X’ _

Louis stared at it for a full two minutes, unmoving and barely even thinking. Eventually, he dropped the phone to the kitchen counter and rubbed his face. He, of course, wanted to see Harry but he knew he shouldn’t. Then again, it sounded kind of important. The oven timer pinged to let Louis know a cake was ready, so he quickly pulled it out, transferred it to a cooling rack, before sitting at the kitchen table, clutching his phone in both hands. His thumbs danced over the screen as he pondered what to reply with.

_ ‘Let me know when you’re on a late shift and we could go for lunch?’ _

Louis typed and deleted a kiss at the end three or four times before deciding to send it with no kiss. Harry began to type back immediately, and Louis’ heart jolted when his phone vibrated obnoxiously on the table.

_ ‘I’m off today, you free at any point?’ _

_ - _

Louis stirred the tea for a few seconds longer than was necessary, simply to buy himself some more time before he had to turn around and face Harry and the impending conversation. He didn’t know what Harry wanted to talk about, but he had a hunch it was about the other day. And if it wasn’t, Louis was going to have to bring it up himself.

He finally turned around and put the tea on the table before sitting opposite Harry.

“Smells like cake in here,” Harry said with a small smile. “I bet the house has just absorbed the odour of baking.”

“Maybe,” Louis replied. “I mean, have baked three orders today.”

“Oh?” Harry said brightly.

“But I have nothing for eating, I’m sorry.”

Harry pouted, before smiling. The smile very slowly melted off of his face as they both fell silent. It became awkward, and Louis couldn’t stand it.

“Harry, why did you make up an excuse for me?”

“Hm?”

“With Jake.”

Harry stared at his cup of tea and laid his palms flat on the table.

“Um… so I wanted to talk to you about something.” He sighed loudly. “I feel a bit like when we met, we hit it off a bit? Which was great, and then I got to spend time with you which was cool. But I’m starting to kind of realise that maybe I like you as more than a friend.” 

Harry paused to exhale heavily, still staring at his tea. Louis felt frozen, watching Harry avidly to see if he was going to follow up that bombshell. Harry shook his head, before continuing.

“Sorry. I just really wanted to explain myself. And I think that I maybe shouldn’t see you anymore. I made up that excuse to Jake because I felt guilty, because I felt like we’d had a moment. My imagination, I’m sure.”

Harry leaned back in his chair and finally looked up from his cup. He fixed his eyes on Louis’ chest, probably to avoid the awkwardness of eye contact but so that he could still gauge Louis’ reaction. Louis took this to mean he had finished, and so he took a deep breath in preparation to respond. He wasn’t sure what he was even going to say, but at this stage, he probably didn’t need to dance around the issue.

“Harry,” he said softly. “Why do you think I’ve not hung out with you in weeks? It’s not just you. I suppose our timing was shit.”

Harry looked at Louis finally. He seemed surprised, although Louis couldn’t work out why. Surely he had known? Or at least suspected?

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Harry said quietly, looking down at the table once again. “I feel so guilty, Louis. Jake’s a good person. And then lying to him the other day at the pub…”

“I feel guilty, too.” Louis shrugged. “Don’t beat yourself up about it though, eh? You can’t help how you feel.”

“I can help lying, though.” Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I really do think it’s for the best if we don’t see each other. So, um… I’m gonna go.”

He kept his face in his hands for another second before standing up.

“Harry?” Louis said, standing up, too. “Take care.”

Harry tilted his head and frowned, before stepping forward and pulling Louis into a hug.

“Maybe things will be different in the future?” he said hopefully. “If I’m with Jake, we can’t avoid each other forever.”

“Yeah. We just need to nip it in the bud, that’s all.”

Louis knew his own personal feelings were in full bloom, but his sentiment was valid all the same. They pulled away, and Harry gave Louis a weak smile.

“Um, so… bye.”

Louis walked him out to the door and balled his fists in an effort to stop himself giving into the urge to grab Harry, pull him back, and kiss him. He wouldn’t do that, of course, but the urge was strong. He watched Harry leave, then looked out the window as Harry slowly walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

-

It was difficult, he wasn’t going to lie, but Louis felt as though a weight had been lifted. He told Harry he had feelings for him. Harry feeling the same was heart-wrenching, but getting it off his chest really had really helped.

He had finally begun to look at some shop spaces, but it was infuriatingly frustrating. After weeks of looking, everything was either out of his price range, too small, too big, or in a crap location. Louis slammed his laptop shut and took a bite out of a Rice Krispie treat that he had trialled with white chocolate chips and pretzels. He hummed in approval as he took a sip of tea, quickly putting it down when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

_ “Hey, Lou.” _

“Listen, these Rice Krispie treats are great. Shall I bring some round tomorrow? I was thinking of cutting them to roughly the size of a brownie. D’you think they’d sell?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“Cool.” Louis sniffed. “So, what’s up, Li?”

_ “Well… are you free?” _

“Free? Now?” Louis shrugged to himself. “Got cookies in the oven, but then I am.”

_ “Would you be able to come round at closing time? My mum wants to speak to you.” _

Louis’ heart jolted in anxiety. “Oh, please don’t tell me you’re terminating your orders.”

_ “Of course not.” _

“Thank fuck.” Louis sighed. “Alright, I’ll pop down in a bit.”

Louis took the cookies out of the oven and whipped up another batch of Rice Krispie treats for good measure. He took them down to Payne’s with him, and he arrived at the tea house ten minutes before closing time.

“You’re early,” Liam said, continuing to cash up the till.

“I told you, I had nothing to do. Where’s your mum?”

“Emptying the dishwasher.”

Louis headed into the back and greeted Liam’s mum. 

“You’re early,” she said, sounding exactly like Liam had.

“No, in fact I’m just in time to help you.”

Karen smiled, seemingly pleased as Louis grabbed a tea towel and helped her dry off the plates and mugs. Their dishwasher was cheap and old, and so everything needed a quick wipe down before it was good to go. In fact, Louis had his eye on it for whenever they finally decided to get a new one.

“Now, here’s the thing.” Karen looked at Louis pointedly before continuing to dry up. “Geoff and I are thinking of retiring, and we always said we would sell the tea house when we did.”

“No!”

“Yes. the thing is, Liam has taken a lot on in this business, and I really think it means a lot to him, so we don’t really have it in our hearts to take that away from him.” She took a deep breath. “So, we were wondering if you might like to go into business with Liam.”

Louis nearly dropped the cup he was drying. “Seriously?”

“You already provide all of the cakes, and I know you’ve been struggling to find premises for a bakery. It makes sense, at least I think so.”

The thought would never have even occurred to Louis. The cogs in his head immediately started turning, his mind racing about how everything would work. Would he have separate branding? Would he and Liam rebrand together?

“Lou!” Liam poked his head through the door. “These Rice Krispie things are amazing.”

Louis headed back out into the shop and sat on Liam’s stool.

“Liam, why did you get your mum to ask me to go into business with you?”

“It was her idea!” he protested. “And for now, it’s still her and Dad’s business.”

Louis smiled. Things were finally starting to look up. He loved what he did, but right now, a day in the office for him was baking in his own kitchen then making deliveries. A ridiculous thought popped into his head, and that was that he would save money on petrol.

Not keen to waste any time, Louis popped in the next day on a self-appointed lunch break to discuss some logistics with Liam, who hadn’t really thought about anything. Louis talked at him about counter space and giant menu boards and branding until Liam couldn’t stand anymore and threw a penny at him.

“That won’t be acceptable behaviour when I work here,” Louis said, giggling as he ran out of the shop and headed in the direction of home. He was still laughing when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_ ‘Hi mate,’ _ Jake’s text read.  _ ‘Wanna go for a drink later? Just me and you?’ _

Louis’ immediate instinct was to fob him off, make an excuse, but since Jake said it would just be the two of them, he replied to let Jake know he was definitely up for a drink. Once home, Louis replied to some emails and did some other mind-numbingly boring admin before jumping in the shower to wash the light coating of icing sugar from his body. 

It turned out to be a pleasant evening, the air cool and still as Louis walked down the street to his nearest pub. He had been thoroughly relieved when Jake hadn’t suggested the pub where Harry worked - Louis would have made some excuse if he had - and so he walked with a slight skip in his step. When he arrived, Jake was leaning against the wall outside, texting away.

“Oi oi,” Louis called. “How’s it going, lad?”

Jake pushed off of the wall and grinned, opening his arms wide to receive Louis.

“Good, good. Come on, let’s go inside. I need beer.”

Louis ordered a chicken wrap to accompany his pint, and he chomped through it as Jake caught him up on his job, before Louis gave him the rundown on he and Liam’s proposed situation.

“It sounds amazing, mate. I’m so pleased for you. And you and Li will work so well together.”

Louis shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Jake smiled for a second too long, his face becoming stiff before he sighed.

“Um…” He cleared his throat. “So, me and Harry broke up.”

Louis’ heart jolted uncomfortably in his chest and he felt his face flushing red. He felt stupid. He should have been able to tell Jake had something on his mind, and he should have been able to guess what it could entail.

It was awkward, or at least, Louis felt awkward. There was no reason for Jake to feel that way, and Louis could only hope his poker face would hold. He had been doing well. He hadn’t thought about Harry in a while, at least not in a pining sense, and he sort of felt as though the moment had passed.

“Oh!” he finally said, realising he hadn’t actually responded. “I’m sorry.”

Jake shook his head slowly, frowning. “Ah, no. It’s okay, really. He was great, but we just didn’t really work.”

“Really?” Louis asked, staring at his half-drunk pint. “It seemed like everything was going well.”

“It was, at the beginning. He was good company, and the sex was great.” Jake paused to smirk, and Louis felt a wave of nausea. “But after the honeymoon period, we just weren’t compatible.”

“That’s a shame,” Louis said, pausing to take a gulp of his pint. “It happens.”

“Yeah.” Jake sighed. “Anyway, onwards and upwards. I went on a date last night.”

“God,” Louis scoffed. “You don’t let the grass grow, do you?”

Louis called it a night after a second pint, his heart no longer in it. He promised Jake they would see each other more often, and he meant it. Well, now that he didn’t have to avoid Jake in order to avoid Harry.

If he could just get through this mental obstacle, things could finally go back to how they used to be.

-

“I didn’t think you would want to know.”

Louis rolled his eyes openly. “Well, I was always going to find out sometime.”

Liam smiled over-sweetly. “Pardon me for not wanting to risk you biting my head off for mentioning Harry’s name.”

Louis huffed loudly. He knew Liam was right, if he was honest, but he felt blindsided by Jake’s news, particularly when he found out that Liam already knew. Still, he was at the point where he really felt as though he could put this behind him.

Throwing his retractable tape measure onto the counter with a thud, Louis sighed. They were talking about expanding the counter a bit to give Louis more space for displaying cakes, but he was trying to work out if it would be better to switch the counter out for glass cabinets.

“Do you think you’ll bake less or more?” Liam pondered as he refilled the napkins. “Like, you’ll bake a range for here, but how many different things do you bake in a day now?”

“A few,” Louis said with a shrug. “But every day is different. I suppose I’ll have a few staples that I bake every day, and a special. A daily special? Weekly?”

“I think daily. We get a lot of repeat custom.” Liam nodded once. “It might encourage the 9-to-5 crowd to come in at the weekend.”

Louis shrugged noncommittally. He reckoned that the routine would be good for him. He did like the variety of baking different things every day, but baking the same thing every day would help him to improve his recipes and methods. Besides, having daily specials would still give him the variety he craved.

“Right,” Louis said. “I’d better get home. Still have some baking to do. But I’ll make sure that when I swing by with my delivery tomorrow, I have time to stop and learn some stuff.”

“I hope you can count,” Liam said lightly. “I don’t want you ruining my perfect record of my till balancing.”

“What, you’ve  _ never _ made a mistake in giving change?” Louis scoffed. “Don’t believe it.”

“I pride myself on my till skills.”

“Whatever.” Louis grabbed his tape measure and headed towards the door, turning to wave to Liam. “Until tomorrow.”

He turned around to leave and smacked straight into an entering customer, who reached out to steady him. Louis looked up and his heart stopped.

“Oh.” Louis stepped out of Harry’s grasp. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Harry said carefully. “Um… just leaving?”

“Uh…” Louis shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unsure of whether to run away or not. “No.”

Harry smiled and approached the counter, where Liam was smiling awkwardly.

“Hi, Harry.”

Harry looked from Liam to Louis, and then back again.

“I assume you guys have heard about me and Jake. I hope it’s not weird or awkward for you guys, me turning up here.”

“No, no,” Liam and Louis both said at the same time, both very awkward. 

“Good,” Harry replied, not sounding convinced. “Um, I was craving cake, so…”

“Salted caramel cupcake,” Liam said, moving to box one up for Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry nodded at Liam with a smile before turning to Louis. “Can we talk?”

Liam froze, cupcake held in the air, clenched in a pair of tongs. 

“Okay,” Louis replied. “Let’s go in the back.”

Louis tilted his head to indicate to Harry to follow him. He closed the door once Harry was in, before leaning against the dishwasher and folding his arms.

“Jake told me,” Louis started.

“It just wasn’t right,” Harry explained diplomatically.

“That’s what he said.”

Harry paused, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

“It wasn’t right,” he repeated. “But, if I’m honest…”

“Harry, please don’t.”

Harry shut his mouth promptly. “Sorry.”

Louis sighed and tilted his head to the side. What a mess.  “Look. The thing is, we don’t actually really know each other that well.”

Harry cracked his knuckles before folding his arms and taking a step closer to Louis, who looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Harry said quietly.

“I was doing pretty well,” Louis replied, not meaning to sound quite so harsh as he probably did.

Harry’s frown melted away and his face turned completely blank. He began to nod, a tight smile forming as he backed away towards the door.

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

He turned away, head hanging as he grabbed the handle of the door to make his way out. Louis sighed and growled under his breath.

“Okay, stop.”

Harry stopped and slowly turned round, quizzical look on his face. Louis sighed again.

“I don’t wanna leave it like this,” Louis said, walking towards him. “It was just hard, you know, trying to forget about you.”

Harry looked at him, his eyes so intense that it sent a shiver through Louis. 

“But now you don’t have to.”

“We hardly know each other,” Louis said again. “And you’re my best mate’s ex.”

“We were never serious,” Harry insisted. “I had stronger feelings for you than I ever did for Jake. I should have ended it earlier.”

“God, don’t say that.”

Harry took a step closer to Louis, who found himself frozen to the spot. He felt his resolve crumbling. Harry was so gorgeous, his eyes shining in the dull light of the Payne’s back room, his pretty mouth slightly open as he hesitated, seemingly not knowing what to do or say. Even Harry’s smell, some soft, bottled fragrance that Louis couldn’t place, compelled Louis to grab hold of him, pull him close, something. 

Instead, he found himself placing his palm to Harry’s chest. Harry looked down, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“I want to get to know you,” Harry whispered. He moved his face closer to Louis’, hesitating in order to check for any discomfort. Louis closed his eyes, and felt Harry’s lips brush against his own. 

Louis pulled away and opened his eyes.

“Okay, um…” He shook his head. “I need to talk to Jake.”

Harry nodded quickly. “That’s fair enough.”

Louis blinked at him, grabbed the door handle, and leaned in to kiss him. Harry exhaled heavily through his nose as if taken aback, before Louis pulled away.

“Okay,” Louis said, laughing breathlessly. “Um, I’ll see you soon.”

Harry stepped away from the door as Louis yanked it open. Liam turned his head to look at them warily.

“What have you two been up to?”

“Don’t worry, lad. We haven’t soiled the back room of your parents’ livelihood.” Louis cleared his throat and straightened his t-shirt while Harry wiped at his mouth. “Harry’s cupcake on the house, please.”

“You don’t work here yet, Louis,” Liam pointed out. “You don’t get to make decisions like that.”

Louis shrugged, and Liam handed Harry the cupcake box anyway. 

“You’re gonna work here?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Something like that.” Louis broke into a grin. “I’m going into business with Liam. Sort of taking over half the shop.”

“That’s amazing!”

Liam let out a brief laugh. “You two weren’t  _ catching up _ in the back, then?”

“Shut up,” Louis told him.

-

Jake came round the next day and Louis made him a cup of tea and plated a brownie for him. Louis had swirled some peanut butter in; Jake’s favourite.

“Mmm.” Jake rolled his eyes back as he took a bite of his brownie.  _ “So _ good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Mm. Now,” Jake said, pausing to take a sip of tea. “Are you gonna tell me why you’re buttering me up?”

Louis let out a loud groan. “Shut up.”

“Go on, then. What do you want?”

Louis took an incredibly deep breath and huffed it all out again. “It’s bad. You’re probably never gonna wanna speak to me again.”

“Jesus Christ. What have you done?”

Louis clenched his hands together. “Um… don’t really know how to say this. Okay, so, I got along really well with Harry when you were seeing him, you know, we kind of clicked. I bumped into him yesterday and… God this sounds awful.” Louis sighed. Jake’s face was impossible to read. “I just wanted to see if it would be completely out of line if I asked him out. On a date.”

“Oh!” Jake’s eyebrows raised up high. “Really?”

“Is it really a surprise to you? I kind of liked him when you were with him.”

“I mean…” Jake paused to laugh and shrug. “Now that you mention it, you two did get on well. And he talked about you all the time.”

“Really?”

Jake snorted. “Oh my God. No wonder we split up.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis whined. “Nothing happened, I swear…”

“No, I know.” Jake looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s fine. Date him. Be nice to him.”

Louis sighed in relief. “Are you sure, Jake?”

“We weren’t serious. There was no passion there. And if that is ‘cause he wanted to be with you instead, I’m not gonna get in the way.” Jake tilted his head and pouted. “I think you two kind of make sense.”

“You’re seriously the best.” Louis got up, rounded the table and pulled Jake into a clumsy hug. “Thank you.”

“God,” Jake scoffed. “Chill out. It’s not as if none of us lot have never slept with the same guy.”

“This is different,” Louis said as he pulled away. “I really like him.”

“Now that I’m thinking about it, I think he must really like you, too.”

-

According to his text, Harry was working the evening shift, so Louis headed to the pub around seven with the intention of sitting at the bar and making eyes at Harry over some dinner. As it happened, there were no free stools at the bar, and so Louis leaned on it while he waited for a space to become free. Harry lit up when he spotted Louis, fetching a Peroni for him before he even came over to say hello.

“You look nice,” Harry said, grinning as he put the bottle down. “Now, did you come here just to see me? Using dinner as an excuse?”

“Alright.” Louis laughed. “You got me. I don’t even need to eat, seeing as I’m a fantastically realistic robot.”

“Explains the way you kiss.”

“You cheeky bastard!” Louis replied, letting out an incredulous laugh. “You’ll pay for that later.”

“I hope so,” Harry replied with a shrug, before sauntering away.

Louis watched Harry - okay, maybe it was creepy, but he didn’t feel as weird anymore - until a bar stool became free. He slipped onto the stool quickly, flashing Harry a triumphant grin.

“Good job,” Harry said as he walked back over. 

“Right. I’ll have the curry, please.”

Harry nodded and put Louis’ order through the till. Louis insisted on paying, as much as Harry tried to say he would pay, and waited for his dinner to come while Harry continued to serve. It was fairly busy, but after nearly ten minutes, a colleague of Harry’s appeared and Harry made his way back over to Louis.

“I’m going on my break. Come out the back? I’ll get Sandra to bring your curry out when it’s ready.”

Louis nodded, giving up his coveted bar stool, walking through the lifted bar hatch and following Harry through the back out into the yard.

“Here we are again,” Louis commented.

“Yup.” Harry dropped himself down into a garden chair. “I doubt Jake’s gonna interrupt us this time.”

“I spoke to him.” Louis sighed and sat opposite Harry. “He’s fine with it. In fact, he told me that you used to talk about me all the time.”

“I did,” Harry replied with a nod. “I feel really shit about it, in retrospect.”

“I think he gets it.” Louis reached across the table to take Harry’s hand. “He realises that there was something between us.”

“He is nice, isn’t he?”

Louis laughed. “Yup.”

They dropped each others’ hands when Harry’s colleague brought Louis’ curry out and placed it on the table. They both said thank you and she retreated, leaving them alone once again.

“Well, I hope you don’t consider this a date,” Harry said.

“Absolutely not.” Louis unwrapped his cutlery from the napkin. “Do I want our first date to be while you’re literally being paid to be here? No.”

“Actually, this is an unpaid tea break. So I’m not actually being paid to be here with you.”

“Right, good! Let’s have a ten minute date!”

Harry grinned broadly. “Don’t get sassy with me, or you’ll be wearing that curry before long.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fine. But when  _ are _ we going out?”

“Tomorrow?”

Louis agreed immediately. After he finished his dinner - Harry was late back from his break because they stayed outside until Louis had finished - Louis headed home to prepare some things for orders he had to make first thing in the morning, and maybe, just maybe, he made some Rice Krispie treats especially to give to Harry on their date.

-

Louis and Harry went to the cinema to see some romantic comedy followed by dinner, and afterwards, Harry walked Louis home.

“I know you only offered to walk me home because I live alone,” Louis said. “And you’re hoping for some action.”

“That is so not true.”

“I’m not going to sleep with you.” Louis linked his arm in Harry’s. “Not tonight. Maybe not ever.”

“So, in forty years, we’ll live together and sleep in the same room but in separate single beds.”

“Yeah. And the friskiest we’ll ever get is holding hands in the street. Maybe a peck on the lips on, like, birthdays, or if we’re gonna be apart from each other for a long time.”

Harry giggled. It was a humid summer evening, and Louis felt full of bliss. They had tried a good few cocktails in the restaurant so that Harry could judge them and give them a score out of seventeen (nothing scored above a nine) so he was buzzed, full of good food, and was thoroughly enjoying the company.

Who was he kidding? If Harry was up for it, Louis would definitely be inviting Harry to stay the night. He didn’t have any kind of problem about joking with Harry in regards to their future, and he was almost certain they would have sex tonight, yet they hadn’t even kissed, not properly.

“Excuse the mess,” Louis mumbled as they entered the flat. The kitchen was an absolute tip, baking equipment on basically every surface. “I was, uh, a bit swamped today.”

Harry poked his head in the kitchen, snorted in amusement, before walking through to the living room. He kicked his shoes off before throwing himself down on the sofa.

“Come for a cuddle.”

Louis took his own shoes off before sitting down next to Harry and wriggling close. Being truly alone with Harry felt so satisfying, and it was crazy how much they had been through even before their first date. Louis felt one last tiny pang of guilt in regards to Jake, which was ridiculous. Jake had even texted Louis this afternoon to wish him luck for their date and tell him that Harry liked having his nipples played with.

It was completely unsolicited information, but Louis made sure to remember it regardless.

They were silent, which Louis was entirely content with. Louis closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Harry’s hand in his hair, fingertips lighting touching his scalp. He turned his head to look at Harry, who leaned down to kiss him.

Louis wasn’t one to be cliche, but he felt like fireworks were being set off inside of him, in the room, in the minute space between their bodies. He turned his body to face Harry, grabbing his face and kissing him deeper. Harry slipped his tongue between Louis’ lips and in turn, Louis slipped onto Harry’s lap.

Harry, it seemed, would indeed be spending the night.

-

Louis learned a few things over the next couple of months.

Harry did indeed enjoy his nipples being played with, and other things besides. The spark between them continued to make the time they spent together exciting and satisfying, and meant that no two dates between them were quite the same.

He also learned that Liam was a control freak, who really didn’t deal well with having to compromise with Louis regarding shop space. They did, however, eventually manage to agree on a slight rebranding and the new counters with display cabinets built in. Harry spent an unusual amount of time sitting in the tea house, waiting for Louis to finish whatever he happened to be doing that day.

Eventually, the day rolled around that was to serve as Louis’ first official day in the tea house. He was simultaneously worried about both running out of cake and having made too much, but Liam assured Louis that his ‘fan base’, as it was, would see to it that they did not end up with too many leftovers.

“If it looks like we’re gonna run out, you can just dash home and make some more.” Liam waved a hand. “You won’t be needed around here the whole day, especially not with Niall putting in a shift.”

“Okay.” Louis nodded. “But I want to be here as much as possible.”

“Of course you do,” Harry murmured as he used a cloth to wipe at the front of the display cabinet. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to be eating dinner tonight?”

“We close at seven, Harry. Don’t get dramatic.” Louis smiled sweetly. “Anyway, no one’s making  _ you _ stay here all day.”

“I’m not missing a moment of your big day.”

“Aww.” Louis grinned and looked at Liam, who rolled his eyes.

They had been open for half an hour, and it had been a slow start - usual, according to Liam - but it started to pick up for the morning rush hour. Niall turned up for his shift just in time, and the three of them served like clockwork while Harry very kindly cleared and wiped down tables.

“We’re gonna have to pay this one,” Louis said to Liam once the crowd had died down and Harry came back with a tray of dirty cups.

“Pay me in cake,” Harry said, before stepping closer to Louis and smirking. “And—”

“Nope, that’s enough. Shush.”

“Well,” Harry said with a laugh. “As long as you know what I—oh.”

Louis looked at Harry, and followed his eyes to the shop door, where Jake was standing, rather sheepishly.

“Hiya!” Louis beamed.

Jake stepped inside and exhaled loudly as he admired the display cabinets.

“Wow. That’s a lot of cake.”

“Hi, Jake,” Harry said, awkwardly lifting a hand in greeting.

Jake laughed. “Harry. How’s it going?”

“Yeah, good.”

“Liam?” Louis said. “A coffee for Jake. And what can I get you to eat?”

Jake picked out a cake and soon enough, he was sitting at a table with his coffee, catching up with Harry, who had relaxed somewhat. It pleased Louis to no end to see. Back when he had first met Harry, he felt a bit like his crush on him was some kind of blip, something that would disappear and be forgotten about. Now, it felt like Harry’s relationship with Jake had been the blip. A necessary stumbling block on the way to he and Louis getting together.

“Louis,” Liam said. “We’re down to two squares of Rice Krispie cake.”

So Louis set off home. He had a tray of Rice Krispie treats cooling in the fridge, so he wouldn’t be long, but Harry came with him anyway. They walked arm in arm down the street, both grateful for a break from the hustle and bustle.

When they got to Louis’, he stuffed his keys back into his jeans pocket so that he didn’t forget them if he rushed back out of the door, and hurried straight into the kitchen. When he opened the fridge and bent down, Harry slapped his arse.

“Oi!” Louis squeaked. “Behave.”

“Do you think we have time for a quick, uh… lie down?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Of course we don’t.” Louis stood up, carrying the tray. He rolled his eyes. “Keep your dick in your pants, just for the rest of the day. Is that too much to ask?”

“Mhm.” Harry grinned before pouting. “You’re gonna be  _ so _ tired when we get home tonight.”

“Then you’ll just have to look after me.”

They kissed for a couple of minutes, large knife still clutched in Louis’ hand, before he pulled away to cut the Rice Krispie treats. Harry wailed loudly about it, before stealing a corner piece of the cake that was a little imperfect.

Louis had half a mind to banish him from the flat. He wouldn’t do it, of course, and Harry was keeping Louis’ mood light with his bright and playful disposition. He couldn’t have asked for a better person beside him for this new chapter of his life. In fact, Harry  _ was _ a new chapter in his life.

“We’d better go,” Louis said, grabbing the tupperware box. “You have tables to wipe.”

Harry cackled and pushed Louis towards the door. Louis had laughed so much over the course of their relationship so far, and it was a great destresser. If he had to put up with Liam being difficult every day, at least he had Harry to balance it out.

“I know what I’m gonna do,” Harry said as they walked back towards the tea house. “I’ll leave at closing time, and while you and Liam are finishing up, I’m gonna come home and cook you a lovely dinner.”

Louis felt touched, and couldn’t help the broad smile that was spreading across his face. He would never have expected things to turn out the way they had. Maybe he was just lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider [reblogging this fic post ](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/186745186811/breathe-in-breathe-out-by-dinosaursmate-words) if you enjoyed it.


End file.
